The present invention relates to an improved centrifugal and toroidal vortex dust separator. Specifically, the improved dust separator centrifugally separates dust by ejecting particles into a series of collectors. However, the cylindrical vortex flow in the separator is supplemented by a series of partial toroidal vortex fluid flows. The combined effect of the these fluid flows yields a more efficient and complete separation than other devices in the art.
Centrifugal separation is a well known technique in the art of separation, including separation of solids from liquids, liquids from gases, and liquids from liquids. However, centrifugal separation has been carried out in a number of ways.
For instance, FIG. 1 depicts a perspective view of the invention disclosed in co-pending application xe2x80x9cAxial Flow Centrifugal Dust Separator,xe2x80x9d filed Dec. 12, 2002, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Separator 100 comprises housing 105, impeller 102, rotating drum 103, and annular separation chamber 104. Fluid flow 101 travels through separation chamber 104 in a cylindrical vortex with radius R. Dust and debris are thrown outward into a collector (not shown). Yet, the art has not fully benefited from the use of toroidal vortex fluid flow in conjunction with cylindrical vortex fluid flow. By only utilizing a cylindrical vortex fluid flow, the effectiveness of separation is limited. To verify this, the forces maintaining a cylindrical vortex fluid flow must be analyzed. Generally, particles in a cylindrical vortex exhibit an acceleration equal to V2/R, wherein V=tangential speed of the particle and R=radius of the cylindrical vortex. Thus, in order to maintain a cylindrical vortex fluid flow, a net force equal to mV2/R, wherein m=mass of a particle, must be applied to each particle. In centrifugal separation, dust and debris particles have larger masses than fluid particles, therefore requiring a larger force to hold them into the cylindrical vortex. Separation occurs when mV2/R is made sufficiently high such that dust and debris particles cannot be held within the cylindrical vortex and consequently, are ejected. Because m is constant, mV2/R can be increased only by increasing V or decreasing R. V can be increased depending on the limitations of the system, i.e., power of the motor, strength of the apparatus, etc. There are also limitations on how far R may be decreased because a decrease in R will also decrease the cross-sectional area of the separator, thereby limiting the throughput capacity of the device.
By combining a toroidal vortex fluid flow with the cylindrical vortex fluid flow discussed above, the limitations of R, and thus, throughput capacity, can be overcome. Side and perspective views of a simplified version of this combined fluid flow are depicted in FIGS. 2A and 2B, respectively. The actual fluid flow comprises multiple layers contained within each other. The combined flow has an overall radius R similar to that described for a cylindrical vortex. The combined fluid flow also has an inner radius r that is significantly smaller than overall radius R. Within the toroidal component of fluid flow (i.e., rotation around inner radius r) the tangential velocity is v and thus, a force of mv2/r is required to hold a particles within this fluid flow. Because r is so small, this force will be relatively high. Moreover, the force required to hold dust and debris particles within the combined fluid flow is significantly higher than the force required for either a cylindrical vortex or a toroidal vortex alone. The combined fluid flow will ultimately produce a more efficient and complete separation than cylindrical vortex fluid flow or toroidal vortex fluid flow alone. Such an efficient separation allow dust and debris to be ejected from the fluid flow more quickly and completely.
Some of the benefits of the combined fluid flow have been realized by separators disclosed in parent application xe2x80x9cCombined Toroidal and Cylindrical Vortex Dust Separator,xe2x80x9d filed Feb. 20, 2003, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. An example of combined toroidal and cylindrical vortex separator 300 is disclosed in FIG. 3. Fluid is impelled and spun into a cylindrical vortex by impeller 301 driven by motor 302. In order to supplement the cylindrical vortex, fluid flow 303 is guided into a partial toroidal vortex along flow path 304. The combined effects of the cylindrical and toroidal vortices throw dust and debris into annular collector 305. Dust and debris particles may follow typical ejection path 306. The pressure in annular collector 305 is higher than the pressure in fluid flow 303, thereby stabilizing the toroidal vortex. However, this higher pressure does not inhibit dust and debris from being ejected into annular collector 305. Subsequent to ejection of dust and debris, cleaned fluid flow 307 continues downstream to exit the system. By combining toroidal and cylindrical vortex fluid flows, the apparatus separates more effectively than either fluid flow utilized individually.
The aforementioned separator directs fluid flow into a single partial toroidal vortex. In light of the parent application xe2x80x9cFilterless Folded and Ripple Dust Separators and Vacuum Cleaners Using the Same,xe2x80x9d filed Feb. 19, 2003, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, the aforementioned separator may utilize multiple fluid flow redirections. An example of folded separator 400 is depicted in FIG. 4. Here, fluid flow 401 enters into a series of deflectors 402. These deflectors form collectors 403 and redirect fluid flow into a zigzagging path. During each redirection, dust and debris are ejected centrifugally into collectors 403. Dust and debris particles may follow typical ejection paths 404. As in the separator of FIG. 3, pressure differentials between fluid flow 401 and collectors 403 maintained the curved path of fluid flow 401 without preventing dust and debris from being ejected into collectors 403. With this separator, fluid flow 401 may be redirected an arbitrary number of times to effect any level of separation.
The present invention benefits from the advantages of both of these apparatuses. Thus, combined fluid flows are utilized in a system which can redirect fluid flow many times.
Although the present invention is unique and novel, in order to fully understand it in its proper context, the following references are provided: Parkinson U.S. Pat. No. 499,799 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cParkinsonxe2x80x9d); Wingrove U.S. Pat. No. 768,415 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cWingrovexe2x80x9d); Monson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,369 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cMonsonxe2x80x9d); Michel-Kim U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,845 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cMichel-Kimxe2x80x9d); Richerson U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,437 and 4,973,341 (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cRichersonxe2x80x9d patents); Mignot U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,422 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cMignotxe2x80x9d); Moredock U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,656,050 and 5,766,315 (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cMoredockxe2x80x9d patents); and Jen U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,513 B1 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cJenxe2x80x9d).
Parkinson discloses a dust separator that employs a series of S-shaped sheets around which air flows. When air passes through these sheets, a curved flow pattern that ejects dust is developed. The ejected dust then falls downward for removal. In contrast, the present invention utilizes the combined effect of cylindrical and toroidal vortices to expel dust and debris from fluid flow. This type of fluid flow is not found in Parkinson.
Wingrove discloses an apparatus for separating oil from a nitrogen gas stream. There, gas must pass in a zigzagged pattern through a series of folded plates. At each turn, the gas expels oil against the plates. Gravity then drains the oil downward for removal. However, the present invention separates fluid flow with cylindrical and toroidal vortices. Furthermore, the present invention provides a smoother flow than what occurs within the folded plates of Wingrove. Also, the path of fluid flow is sealed from the surroundings to effect a greater degree of separation than possible with Wingrove.
Monson et al. discloses an apparatus for cleaning particulate matter from air. Airflow originates from an annular duct. Then the airflow is redirected outward, and subsequently redirected inward. Upon the inward redirection, fluid partially exits through slits for removal while the remaining airflow continues onward. Because of the centrifugal effects of redirection, the outer part of airflow is dense in particulate matter. The particulate-dense fluid flow is removed through the slits. The present invention, however, is capable of cleaning all fluid, and therefore, need not eject a dirty fluid stream. Furthermore, the instant invention can direct fluid flow into toroidal and cylindrical vortices to produce a more efficient separation.
Michel-Kim discloses a separator utilizing a concentric nozzle design. The outermost annular duct formed within the concentric design provides dirty fluid. The flow is then redirected 180xc2x0, partially into an inner annular duct and partially into a central tubular duct. Thus, the fluid flow is split into two fractions after redirection. Because the particles are forced to the outside of the arcuate path during redirection, the fraction traveling through the central duct is dense in particulate matter. Conversely, the flow in the inner annular duct comprises substantially less particulate. The present invention, on the other hand, is capable of substantially cleaning dust and debris from all fluid flow. Thus, disposal of dirty fluid is unnecessary. Additionally, the present invention is capable of redirecting fluid flow any number of times with combined toroidal and cylindrical vortices.
The Richerson patents disclose centrifugal separator designs utilizing a spiraling pathway formed between two spiral-shaped sheets. As air flows through this spiral pathway, airborne particles are thrown against the walls of the spiraling structure. Under the force of gravity, the expelled particles then fall down into a collection trough. The present invention improves on this technology by utilizing both cylindrical and toroidal vortices in a dust cleaner application. Furthermore, the present invention can function independently from gravity, and therefore, may operate in any orientation.
Mignot discloses a filter system capable of preventing the clogging of the filter. Specifically, Mignot utilizes a cylindrical housing containing a concentrically-placed, cylindrically-shaped filter. A fluid inlet and fluid outlet are placed on opposing sides of the housing. An additional fluid outlet is concentrically placed at the end of the filter. In operation, the filter rotates while xe2x80x9cdirtyxe2x80x9d fluid enters via the fluid inlet. As fluid flows in the annular duct between the housing and the filter, the fluid rotates into a cylindrical vortex. When the rotational velocity is high enough, series of counter-rotating toroidal vortices form in the annular duct. The vortex fluid flow throws particles outward while allowing some fluid to flow inward. The fluid flowing inward passes through the filter and exits the fluid outlet therein. The remaining xe2x80x9cdirtyxe2x80x9d fluid flow exits the fluid outlet of the housing. Because of the fluid flow throwing particles outward, particles do not clog the rotating filter.
The present invention, on the other hand, has eliminated the need for a filter. Additionally, the present invention does not need two fluid outlets (one for xe2x80x9cdirtyxe2x80x9d fluid flow and one for xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d fluid flow) as Mignot does. Instead, the present invention efficiently separates dust and debris from fluid flow, retains the dust and debris within a collector, and outputs sufficiently cleaned fluid flow.
The Moredock patents discloses a centrifugal separator that ejects particles radially. In order to create a cyclone, Moredock directs the air entering the cyclone chamber tangentially with respect to the chamber""s wall. Therefore, the chamber""s wall forces the air into the cyclone flow pattern. Additionally, the speed of airflow in the cyclone is that of the incoming flow. Further, Moredock ejects particles from the dome via a slot running vertically along the wall. The slot leads into a duct traveling away from the apparatus. Thus, the duct allows air to exit along with the particles.
It would be preferable to create the cylindrical flow and the necessary suction in a single step. Such an arrangement has energy and efficiency advantages over Moredock""s configuration. Also it would be an improvement to spin incoming fluid at the blade speed of an impeller, and consequently, achieve a higher rate of rotation than is possible with Moredock""s configuration. Furthermore, it would be an improvement to retain the dust-laden fluid within the system to prevent dust from escaping into the atmosphere, and not allow fluid to exit until it has been sufficiently cleaned.
Jen discloses a cylindrically shaped filter system utilizing Dean Flow. Here, fluid flow is guided along a spiral pathway around a cylindrical filter. When fluid flow reaches a critical flow velocity, Dean Flow currents are developed as opposing pairs of corkscrew vortices that travel along the spiral fluid flow path. Dean Flow creates a strong shear cleaning current along the filter surface preventing particles from becoming entrapped by the filter. The fluid that flows through the filter exits the system as filtrate while the fluid flow that remains in the spiral path exits as concentrate. Conversely, the present invention eliminates the need for filters and does not have separate concentrate and filtrate output.
Thus, there is a clear need for a simple, light weight, efficient, quiet, and filterless separator using both toroidal and cylindrical vortices. The art is devoid of such a device, but the present invention meets these needs.
The technology disclosed herein extends from and improves upon technology disclosed in the co-pending application entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Toroidal and Cylindrical Vortex Dust Separator,xe2x80x9d filed Feb. 20, 2003, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This invention is an advancement over matter extending from co-pending application entitled xe2x80x9cFilterless Folded and Ripple Dust Separators and Vacuum Cleaners Using the Same,xe2x80x9d filed Feb. 19, 2003, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This application is an extension and improvement upon matter disclosed in co-pending application entitled xe2x80x9cAxial Flow Centrifugal Dust Separator,xe2x80x9d filed Dec. 12, 2002, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This application extends from and advances upon technology from Applicant""s invention disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 10/025,376 entitled xe2x80x9cToroidal Vortex Bagless Vacuum Cleaner Centrifugal Dust Separator,xe2x80x9d filed Dec. 19, 2001, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Furthermore, the separator of this application is an improvement extending from technology disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/835,084 entitled xe2x80x9cToroidal Vortex Bagless Vacuum Cleaner,xe2x80x9d filed Apr. 13, 2001, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, the bagless vacuum cleaner of this invention is an advancement extending from technology disclosed in the co-pending application Ser. No. 09/829,416 entitled xe2x80x9cToroidal and Compound Vortex Attractor,xe2x80x9d filed Apr. 9, 2001, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The attractors disclosed therein improve upon technology extending from matter disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/728,602 entitled xe2x80x9cLifting Platform,xe2x80x9d filed on Dec. 1, 2000, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Finally, the lifting platform technology is an extension advancing over technology disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/316,318 entitled xe2x80x9cVortex Attractor,xe2x80x9d filed May 21, 1999, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
As indicated above, the present invention is an improvement upon and extension of the combined toroidal and cylindrical vortex fluid flow separator of a parent application. Therein, both cylindrical and toroidal vortices are utilized to effectively eject dust and debris from fluid flow under the combined effect of these vortices. The flow dynamics also create a pressure in the annular collector greater than the pressure in the fluid flow due to the kinetic energy of the fluid. This high pressure stabilizes the vortices, without inhibiting dust particles from traveling straight into the collector.
Also indicated above, the present invention extends from improvements of folded separators of a parent application. Here, fluid flow is redirected repeatedly into a zigzagging path. During each redirection dust and debris are ejected from the fluid flow into collectors. As in the centrifugal separators of parent application, pressure differentials stabilizes the redirected fluid flow while allowing the dust and debris to be ejected into the collectors. The folded dust separator can effect an arbitrary number of redirections to reach any desired level of separation.
The present invention combines the advantages of these two inventions to produce an apparatus that both combines toroidal and cylindrical vortices and can effect an arbitrary number of redirections of fluid flow into partial toroidal vortices. Therefore, an efficient separation mechanism can be employed any number of times. As fluid flow enters a separator of the present invention, it undergoes a similar process as disclosed for the combined toroidal and cylindrical vortex separator. After the first partial toroidal vortex is formed, the present invention redirects fluid flow into additional partial toroidal vortices, thereby ejecting dust and debris into additional annular collectors further cleaning fluid flow. After the desired number of redirections, the fluid flow exits the separator.
Unlike traditional centrifugal separation, the separators of the present invention spin fluid around at the blade speed of the impeller. Thus, the system acts like a high speed centrifuge capable of removing very small particles from the fluid flow. Additionally, the present invention guides fluid flow into a series of partial toroidal vortices having a small inner radii. Because these radii are so small, particles are effectively removed from the fluid flow. Moreover, the combined toroidal and cylindrical fluid flows effect more efficient separation than either flow alone. Importantly, no vacuum bags, liquid baths, or filters are required.
One of the main features of the present invention is the inherently low power consumption. Specifically, conventional bags and filters resist fluid flow, thus requiring greater power to maintain a given flowrate. Operating without bags or filters, the present invention circumvents this problem. Additionally, since only smooth directional changes of fluid flow are made in the present invention, the effect on the energy of the moving fluid is minimal. Hence, the present invention contains provisions not already considered in the art. Furthermore, the design is expected to be virtually maintenance free.
Also, the possibility of excessive fluid flow into and out of the collector of the present invention can be disruptive. This may be minimized, however, by strategically placing baffles inside the collectors. Alternatively, electrostatically charged members may be placed within the collectors to attract and capture dust and debris. Additionally, valves may also be placed at the inlet or outlet of the separator to regulate fluid flow. By controlling fluid flow with valves, the efficiency can be maximized for a variety of circumstances.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the entire separator may rotate with the impeller. Because the collectors are rotating, the dust and debris are forced to the outer walls and consequently, will have a lesser chance to escape.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to utilize cylindrical vortices in a separator application.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to utilize toroidal vortices in a separator application.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to utilize the combined effects of toroidal and cylindrical vortices in a separator application.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient separator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lightweight separator.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low-maintenance separator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bagless separator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a separator that does not require filters.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide non-rotating, substantially dust-free and debris-free fluid as a product.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dust separator that minimizes exchange of fluid between the separation chamber and collector.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to smoothly guide fluid flow through a separation system.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a separator that is capable of separating large debris from fluid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a separator that is capable of separating fine debris, e.g., dust, from fluid.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a separator which may have a large cross-sectional area and a small radius of curvature for ejecting particles.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collector for a separator that maintains fluid flow geometry via pressure differentials without jeopardizing dust and debris collection.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a separator that minimizes parasitic fluid flow.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide a separator capable of handling large flowrates.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a separator capable of directing fluid flow into multiple partial toroidal vortices.
It is yet another embodiment of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner system which fulfills any or all objects of the present invention.
These and other objects will become readily apparent to one skilled in the art upon review of the following description, figures, and claims.